


of guinea pigs and love

by preciouslittleshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittleshit/pseuds/preciouslittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are visiting the zoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	of guinea pigs and love

"Look, the penguins," Dean smiles widely and points his finger out to the enclosure in which the penguins are housed, as they are walking further getting closer to the exit of the zoo.

They stop walking to watch the animals swimming trough the lake and eating fishes while Dean moves closer to Castiel, getting into his personal space.

"Don't they feel imprisoned?" Castiel asks worried, studying the cute little penguins.

"No, they have it good here. They get everything they need, like food and a place to sleep. They have shelter," Dean explains and lies one hand on Cas' shoulder.

The angel and the hunter are staying like this several minutes without saying anything just enjoying the atmosphere.

"Okay, so we saw the elephants, the giraffes, the zebras, the apes, the bears and various birds. What do you want to see next?" Dean looks caressingly at Castiel whose eyes are sparkling.

"I would like to see the guinea pigs," Cas insists with a huge smile, looking like an excited child.

"But.. they don't have guinea pigs here," Dean tells him with a frown.

Castiel looks disappointed and embarrassed to the ground. "Oh."

"We could go to a pet shop to see some, if you want to," Dean suggests trying to comfort Castiel ,"There are also dogs and cats and rabbits."

"I really appreciate your offer, but I know you and Sam have a lot of work to do and I don't want to bother you with-" Cas begins, blushing slightly but gets interrupted by Dean "Listen, I would really like to watch more animals with you. I like to spend time with you and I'd really like to show you more of the world."

Castiel nods, not knowing what to say.

"I would do everything to make you happy," Dean admits quietly.

The blue eyed man looks up, smiles genuinely and confesses ,"I am happy. I will always be happy, as long as you are with me."

Dean throws his arms around the fallen angel, hugs him tightly, strokes his back and whispers ,"I'll stay with you forever, I promise."

"Only If you want me to stay of course," the taller man adds teasingly.

Cas grabs Dean at his shoulders pushing him back a little, so he is able to see the stunning green eyes of his and the incredible adorable freckles which makes him look so much younger.

"I love you, Dean."

Dean's mouth and eyes are smiling.

"I love you too, Cas," he says with a husky voice before he closes the space between their heads, putting his lips on the ones of his best friend's.

"I love you," he repeats with a grin against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda happened last night.  
> Tell me if you want to see more :)


End file.
